


Half-Life

by StoneCatcher



Category: More than Meets the Eye - Fandom, Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, I don't feel like naming all the characters bro, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-12
Updated: 2013-10-10
Packaged: 2017-12-23 06:53:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/923282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StoneCatcher/pseuds/StoneCatcher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alone in the endless void of space, a small black-and-red cybertronian drifts, struggling with what it means to be partially alive and functioning, truly living a half-life.<br/>CHARACTER EXPLORATION so yeah nothing much happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Half-Life

Truly, there was no other way to describe it, floating through the vast, blackened void of space, no company save for stardust and debris.  
And his thoughts, of course, as sporadic and disconnected as they were. It was interesting, terrifying, to straddle the gap between existence and extinction, between life and death. It was unimaginably thrilling, and equally depressing, to know that any moment could be your last. However, such moments spent contemplating his purpose, the meaning of living, were noticeably dulled.  
Dulled by a lack of knowledge, perhaps. A lack of knowing, of memories, of fact. There was no mistaking the damage his central processors had suffered, though how, the small mech was completely oblivious. Occasionally, he'd bring his one servo up to curiously prod at the severe helm-injury, feeling something wrench in his spark, that perhaps more than a chunk of his helm and a few precious memories were missing. No, it was definitely more than that, or he wouldn't ache so. It was something vast that was missing, torn from him just like.... Like...  
Whatever had been on his helm. What had it been?  
And the more he pondered, the more it hurt. But, the pain was better than nothing, he supposed, because the pain meant something. It meant he was still alive, still functioning, even if just barely. So, the small bot drifted aimlessly through space, half alive, half there, half someplace else entirely. 

~~~

Eventually, it came to him. It had been a camera. The realization sent a shock wave of pain through him, though he wasn't 100% sure why. But the more he thought about it, the more it made sense. He'd been an archivist, at one point, when his body was more than a torso and a limb. Had he been happy?  
By the way it hurt, he'd vouch that he had been.  
Sometime later, more came. A name: Rewind. This was easy to pick out, due to the familiarity it held. So, he was Rewind, an archivist. Ah... so naturally, much, much more than precious memories were missing. A lifetime of work was possibly gone, years and years of effort, recordings, information. Precious, priceless information.  
And he was beyond trying to continue fulfilling his function; that of an archivist. But somehow, in Rewind's despair, he didn't give up. Not totally. Something told him he was kind of the hopeful type. So, for now, the small, broken mech would focus on remembering. Perhaps, the more he pieced together, the better his chances would be. 

~~~

Floating through the endlessness that was the universe, Rewind began to wonder, had he ever created backups of his databases? Certainly he hadn't been so foolish as to believe that a lifetime's worth of precious information was safe solely with himself? Who'd know where to find these assumed backups, was the better question.  
A fuzzy image of a few various mechs came to mind, each of them producing a different, however faint, emotion. He couldn't really pin this to that, but he knew for sure that one of the images had been of a close friend.  
No, that didn't quite fit...  
A lover. That seemed to define it perfectly. Or, as perfectly as you could get with half a head, no direction, and vague memories. 

~~~

So, he'd been in love once. That was... nice, Rewind supposed. However, he didn't have the slightest clue as to who this lover was, and by the deep sadness he felt, trying to remember them, he doubted they were still together. Perhaps his other half had perished in the war. It really wasn't that far a stretch.  
But, assuming they were around, and their relation hadn't ended on poor terms, perhaps they'd know where to find any sort of data backups? Then again, assuming all that, Rewind would also have to know where to find this key mech, and have means to get to them. He looked down at his shattered form for the umpteenth time, and let out a great sigh. He couldn't walk if he wanted to, much less find some way to return home and find this mech who, by the way, may or may not be alive. Or want to speak to him.  
And then came the realization that, as much as Rewind would like to get home, he really didn't know where home was. Of course, he knew that home was Cybertron (though something deep within him said he wouldn't find his mystery lover there), Rewind hadn't the slightest clue as to how he'd get there.  
Assuming, assuming, he even could get there before his fuel reserves dried, and he silently perished, alone in space. Nothing more than a spec on the vast grid that was the galaxy, the even vaster that was the universe.  
It was a crushing thought, knowing you could soon wither away to nothing, and likeliness was that nobody would ever know. Of course, given his state, he was probably already presumed dead. The thought of any form of search party was, well, unthinkable, and Rewind didn't allow himself the slightest hope in that respect. It would be stupid to do such. 

~~~

Rewind kind of imagined himself drawing his knees to his chassis and hugging himself for comfort. But, of course, you need knees to do that, and two arms to hug yourself. So, he settled on placing the one functioning unit overtop the opposite shoulder. Beneath his shoulder, a few stray cords flowed out and twisted in the absence of gravity. In the beginning, they'd sparked quite a lot, and energon had dribbled from the gaping wound, however, his body had since redirected power and fuel, likewise with where his legs should've been. He watched, for how long the little bot didn't know, the cables twist and lapse over themselves, almost as though they were reaching out for something. For what, Rewind really didn't know, but he knew there was something – a lot – missing. Certainly, there was plenty to reach for.

~~~

In his continually weakening state, Rewind dozed quite a bit. Sometimes, when he was offline, he'd have the grace of dreaming, and if he really tried, he could remember them when he awoke. Once and a while, they'd cause him to remember some tidbit, but lately, they really hadn't lead to much. Sharing fuel with someone, someone excruciatingly important, and needles.  
He never liked the dreams about the needles, though he wasn't sure why. As far as he knew, he had no deep-rooted fear of needles; he wasn't trypanophobic. But there was something about the dreams that made him immensely sad, and nervous. So, he tried to focus on the other dreams. The good ones (or so he thought they were good), where he was cheerful. Probably, Rewind assumed, dreams that involved his mystery suitor. He vaguely wondered if he'd ever see them again, though Rewind knew it really didn't matter. They were probably dead, probably thought he was dead.  
He'd probably be dead soon, anyways. 

~~~

There was a light at the end of the tunnel, or rather, at the edge of space. At first, the red and black figure thought it was a star, or perhaps a planet. However, he doubted he'd drifted enough to see anything impressively new, since his last time online. To back this, none of the stars around him had changed enough to signify a great amount of movement. And, within a few hours, he noticed it growing larger, despite the fact that he was presumably moving away from it. That left one option: A ship.  
Part of him swelled with excitement, part of him wilted with dread. Perhaps they'd spot him, half a dark-coloured minibot drifting through black space, but likely they wouldn't. No, more than likely, they'd hit him, offlining him instantly. Though he hated to admit it, at least it would put him out of his misery.  
There was nothing worse than waiting, patient and alone, to die. To effectively starve. 

~~~

The ship was close now, and though damaged, she was an impressive vessel. He waited for it to collide with him, however, it's progression seemed to halt, and as though his optics were tricking him, a port opened. A tiny figure emerged from the little port, still too far for him to see clearly, and moved slowly towards him.  
He was a beautiful mech; tall, thin, and painted in lovely oranges, yellows and whites. Though it was hard to tell, wearing a mask and visor, he looked a mix between awe and horror. His arms outstretched for the archivist with painful desire. Finally, after a slow descent, he caught the broken bot, and held him tightly against his frame.  
He was shaking.  
“Oh, Primus, Rewind...” He sobbed. “You're okay, you're okay.”  
How did this mech know him?  
“Rewind?”  
Rewind looked up, and searched the Autobot holding him. He had a feeling that perhaps he'd known him, but... He really couldn't say. “I'm sorry,” He said softly, as they were pulled back towards the ship. “I'm so sorry, but, who are you?”


	2. Three Fourths

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a continuation of Half-life  
> Shit starts to come together, bro.

The words sunk in, and felt like shots fired upon his spark. 'Maybe you should've forgotten,' A tiny voice in Chromedome's head whispered, but he ignored it. No, it would be fine. It could be temporary memory loss.  
But then again, Rewind's head injury was pretty bad...   
“I'm... someone who cares a great deal.” Chromedome replied softly, holding Rewind protectively against his chassis.   
“If it means anything, I don't remember much, so, you're not the only one.” the small mech chuckled weakly.   
“Don't worry about it.” He replied with warmth in his voice. “All that matters is that you're safe... You're alive...” Finally, the pair was drawn back into the confines of the ship, instantly attacked by Ratchet and First Aid. Rewind lay still in his saviour's arms, allowing the medics to look him over as he was carried to the medibay and set down on a berth with utmost care.   
“By the way, I didn't catch your name,” Rewind chirped up at Chromedome, who'd taken a seat at his side. The two medics exchanged worried glances. He was definitely supposed to know this mech.   
“It's Chromedome.”   
“Chromedome,” Rewind replied, being hooked up to a large array of different medical machines. He wanted to say 'It's nice to meet you', but it seemed inappropriate.   
“We've administered a light anesthesia, so you'll start to feel drowsy.” First Aid told the mini, working on sealing off broken energon lines.   
“Mhh...” Rewind hummed incoherently. It didn't even really register when Chromedome gently placed his servo over Rewind's much smaller one. 

~~~

When he awoke next, he first noticed the definite lack of pain in the side of his helm that was blown off. Cautiously, he reached up to touch the sealed wound, earning himself a scolding from the Chief Medical Officer. The next thing he noticed was that someone, and he had a lurking suspicion as to whom, had taken the time to clean him up. No more space debris and dried energon crusted to his form. That was always a bonus.   
“Here,” A voice from beside him said, offering up a cube. “Drink it slowly. You can still get your mask down, right?”  
“Uh, yeah,” Rewind replied, looking up to see Chromedome, taking the cube in his good servo. “How did you know that comes off?” He asked. He did desperately want to know how he knew the larger mech.  
He looked to Ratchet, who shook his helm in a certain 'no'.  
“He can't tell me how he knows me?” Rewind asked, a rather sour tone lacing his voice, sipping his cube.   
“Your processor and neural net is still damaged. We don't want to overload it with any potentially shocking information.” He replied in a rather stiff manner.   
Information.   
Information!  
“I'm an archivist!” Rewind blurted, nearly flinging his cube across the room in his excitement, however, Chromedome rested a servo on his chassis, steadying him.   
“And?” Ratchet asked, but the archivist ignored him.   
“You wouldn't know if I had any backups of my data, would you?” Rewind asked Chromedome, since this mech seemed to know him best. “Because... I'm not sure if it's all still intact.” He admitted with a hint of sadness.   
“I... You might.” Chromedome replied contemplatively, tapping his digits against his chin. The smaller mech stared intently at his fingers as they moved, captivated with them, though he wasn't sure why. “I wouldn't be surprised if you did; in fact, it's more than likely that you do, and it's something stupidly obvious that I can't think of right now.”   
“Maybe I know where it is. Or, knew.” Rewind sighed in frustration.   
“Perhaps you simply can't access the memories...” Chromedome hummed, his fingers stilling.  
“Absolutely not, Chromedome.” Ratchet snapped.   
“What, I-!” But he was cut off.  
“I know what you were thinking, and that's a definite 'no', not until his processor is completely repaired.” The CMO replied sternly.   
Chromedome resigned from whatever idea he had or had not been thinking of, folding his arms over his chassis and grumbling. Rewind was silent for now, concentrating on sipping his cube, prodding at memories he felt were there, but couldn't seem to grasp. After a rather long time of silence, Rewind looked back up at Chromedome.   
“You'll... keep an optic out for something that might have my databanks on it, right?” He asked.   
Chromedome, seeming to be startled out of his trance, looked down and nodded. Rewind, somehow, could tell he was smiling. Maybe it was the way the lighting in his visor changed ever so slightly. “Of course, Rewind.” He chuckled.

~~~

“DOMINUS AMBUS!” Rewind shouted one night, causing the mech seated next to him to regretfully jerk awake. “S-sorry.” He chuckled, having discovered, during their time together, that Chromedome very rarely got a good night's recharge. “I just...”  
“Dream?” Chromedome asked.   
“Yeah... Dominus Ambus, hes was...” Rewind trailed off once more, looking up at the other mech for confirmation.  
“Mm, yes, he was your partner, at one time.” Chromedome replied softly.   
“At one time... So, he's gone, huh?” Rewind sighed. “I was hoping maybe he'd know where a backup is.  
“He might've, but... you two haven't seen each other in a... very long time. He just kind of up and disappeared on you.” Chromedome sighed. “You've been looking for him ever since. Actually,” He chuckled humourlessly, “We met on your quest to find him.”   
“I see...” Rewind sighed, staring forlornly into the darkened medibay.   
“I'm sorry,” Chromedome sighed, softly placing a servo over top Rewind's.   
“Don't be. It's not your fault.” he replied. “I'll figure something out.”  
“We'll figure something out.” Chromedome told him. “You're stuck with me, Rewind.”   
The minicon had to laugh a bit at that, smiling up at the larger mech. “Thanks, Chromedome.” And he meant it. It was comforting, to know he had a friend to lean on. 

~~~

 

During his recovery, Chromedome rarely left Rewind's side. He was even kind enough to take him on little, medic-approved, explorations of the ship, to reacquaint himself with the staff.   
“Where did I stay?” He asked Chromedome, who seemed, much to his relief, rather amused with his constant questioning, rather than deterred.   
“You stayed with me, actually.” He chuckled, gently shifting Rewind in his arms.   
And, Rewind couldn't say he was surprised. As much as the mech tried to hold back, and give him his space, he could tell that Chromedome cared a great deal for him, and was genuinely worried about his recovery. Not that Rewind minded. He liked Chromedome quite a bit. He seemed like a generally nice mech.   
His thoughts were interrupted as said mech spoke. “Do you want to see it?” He asked.   
“Sure! Might jar some memories.” Rewind beamed.   
“Well, I don't want to jar too much...”   
“Don't worry about me.” Rewind laughed. “I'm a memory stick; an archivist! I was meant to take in new information.” He rested his helm against Chromedome's chassis, neck a bit tired from craning it to try and see as much as possible. “I'll be fine.” He smiled, and at that, seemed to convince the larger mech. 

~~~

The room had a standard two berths in it, though really only one side of the habsuite seemed like it had been occupied. 'Well, of course,' Rewind thought. 'I haven't exactly been around.'  
Chromedome gently sat him on one of the two recharge slabs, propping him upright so he could look around.  
“What's that?” He asked, pointing to a little black box, resting on the other berth. Was it a camera? It seemed so small, and he couldn't particularly tell from this angle.  
“Oh, that? That's a data slug that you--” And he stopped talking, slapping a servo to the front of his face. “Doh, Chromedome!” He groaned. “That's a data slug, and it's yours!” He replied with excitement, going to retrieve it. “You ejected it before, well...” And he trailed off, holding it out for Rewind to take. “Just, don't try to plug it into yourself or anything, I'm still worried you might hurt yourself.”  
Rewind nodded silently, taking it and holding it gingerly in his good servo. “You think maybe...?” He asked quietly.  
“Maybe.” Chromedome nodded. “It was a... goodbye message, but you're smart. I wouldn't be surprised in the least if you'd somehow encrypted your databanks onto it.” He chuckled.   
“This is great, Chromedome!” Rewind exclaimed, throwing his servo in the air triumphantly, nearly causing himself to topple off the berth. He was promptly scooped up, the other mech laughing.   
“Alright, alright, enough excitement for one day.” Chromedome shook his helm. “I'm going to get you back to the medibay, before Ratchet tries to reformat me.” He chuckled.   
And, Rewind was content with this, despite usually hating his explorations to come to an end. He felt fulfilled, and satisfied. There was hope yet. 

~~~

“Ratchet's agreed that, after your processor has fully recovered, we can hook the data-slug up, and see if there's anything of use on it.” Chromedome told the memory stick upon entering the room.   
“Great! Awesome!” Rewind cheered as the taller mech sat in his designated spot beside him.   
“Things sure are looking up for ya, huh?” Chromedome laughed. “You even have two arms again!”   
Rewind had to throw his helm back and laugh at that, and, on a whim, wrapped both his arms around the other mech. Chromedome tensed momentarily before draping a servo over Rewind's back, chuckling. “Thank you, Domey.”   
The old nickname kind of stung, in a bitter sweet sort of way.  
“You've been... amazingly kind and helpful. I don't know how to thank you.” He sighed, peering up at his saviour.  
“Just... just worry about getting better, alright?” Chromedome replied, gently stroking Rewind's back. “That's all I want.”

They were silent, for a long time, sitting comfortably together, enjoying each other's company. Finally, Rewind broke the silence, looking once more up at Chromedome.  
“I want to know how we know each other. I mean, you vaguely told me how we met but, I want to know more.” Rewind stubbornly told him.   
“I don't want to throw you into shock.” Chromedome murmured.   
“You won't, really.” Rewind reassured him. “I'm sure I can handle it.”  
Chromedome didn't speak, for a long, long while, instead staring off into the corner of the medibay, as if contemplating his decision. “You were, are, my conjunx endura.” He finally sighed, glancing down at the minibot.   
Conjunx endura...   
“I'm sorry...” Rewind sighed. And he was, down to his very core, remorsefully sorry. Sorry that he'd forgotten someone so important, sorry that he was probably causing him an immense amount of pain by being here. “I am so sorry, Chromedome.” He whispered, staring up at the other, regret swimming in his visor.   
“Don't be,” Chromedome chuckled humourlessly, wrapping Rewind comfortingly in his arms. “It's not your fault you can't remember.”  
“What if I never do?” he asked gently, worriedly.  
“So long as you'll let me stay a part of your life, I... think I'll manage.” Chromedome replied with a warm affection, gently bumping their helms together.   
“Of course, Domey,” Rewind laughed. He had a lovely, musical sort of laugh that Chromedome had always found contagious. “Always.” He grinned. “You've been an amazing friend to me; I'm not just going to boot you out of my life.”   
And for the first time in a long time, they both felt somewhat whole again, however for slightly different reasons. They weren't perfect, they weren't entirely pieced back together, but they were more than merely functional. 

'Maybe you can fall in love again,' A rare, joyous, hopeful corner of Chromedome's mind sang. 

Somehow, almost whole was okay. He could live with this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's the joke. 
> 
> I want to thank everyone who commented on the first chapter, it really helped me write and plan out the second :3 it means a lot to me.


	3. One-Hundred Percent. Or something close

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All's well that ends well c:

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long! I've been a turd and procrastinating. However, I am sick and in bed now, so I chugged this out.   
> Sorry if it's balls.

Chromedome watched, equal parts joy and anticipation, as Rewind was slowly pieced back together, like a large jigsaw puzzle. In between new parts being added back onto the Archivist's form, he and the mnemosurgeon grew ever closer, for a second time.   
It was much like back in the beginning, when they first met and decided to stick together. When Chromedome took a gamble and let the little mech into his life. Together, they visited all parts of the ship, particularly the observation deck, where the two of them would watch the stars together, and talk about everything imaginable, no matter the significance. 

“You know, I can see why I feel for you, before.” Rewind admitted, soft voice breaking the comfortable silence that had fallen between them. He swung his short legs back and fourth from where they were seated together, looking out into the glittering space before them.   
“Yeah?” Chromedome asked, looking down at Rewind, smiling beneath his mask a bit. It was good, to see him rebuilt and functioning. A touch up paint job, and Rewind would be as good as new.   
“Yeah,” Rewind laughed a bit, looking up at Chromedome. “You're a good mech, Domey. You're a sweet mech.” He smiled, offlining his optics and leaning against the other.   
Instinctively, the mnemosurgeon slid an arm around the memory stick, holding him close. After a moment, he started to pull away, a bit embarrassed. “I'm sorry, I...”  
“Nah, it's fine.” Rewind replied, returning the gesture, wordlessly inviting Chromedome to stay as he was.   
So, he did. 

It took some time, for Rewind to get used to his new parts, particularly his new legs. Rewind's servos were held tightly in Chromedome's as he walked forward, the other matching his pace and very slowly walking backwards. He was a bit shaky, but over all, improving. Rewind would stumble, and once in a while he'd end up falling, but Chromedome was always there to keep him from getting hurt. Finally, once he was steady enough on his peds, and had enough control over his servos, the medics deemed it safe for him to connect to the dataslug. 

“Are you excited?” He asked. “It's the big day today.” Chromedome smiled.   
“Oh jeez, I don't think I've been this excited in my life!” Rewind bounced excitedly as they made their way to the medibay, nearly falling in the process. “Maybe I have; can't really say.” he laughed. Chromedome just shook his helm, chuckling at Rewind's enthusiasm, and keeping a steady servo on his back. Once the pair finally made it to the medibay, the archivist was practically vibrating with excitement, having trouble keeping still, seated on the examination table. The wires were hooked into his processor, then into a module which would control data flow, before finally hooked into the slug.   
“Are you ready?” First Aid asked, earning a nod so powerful Rewind could've shaken the camera right out of his helm. “Alright, I'm firing up the data transfer. We can stop or slow it, if need be.” 

His processor was flooded with images, sounds, voices, and colours. It was a hurricane of information, too rapid for Rewind to pick out and process. After a moment however, it slowed. It slowed enough that he could catch the end of whatever it had been; his own voice.   
'And because I don't say it enough... I love you...'   
Rewind was flooded once again, whirling images and videos of Chromedome and himself. He was flooded with warmth, laughter, and even some anger. He felt every soft touch exchanged between them, every tear they'd shed, the horror when Eject had met Chromedome for the first time and football tackled him to the ground.   
Everything, in an unstoppable, uncontrollable typhoon of emotions and sensations, images and videos, and just the sound of the mech's voice, was flooded back into Rewind's processor. He was gushing, brimming with knowledge, with memories, with--

Then, there was nothing. Nothing but blackness surrounding him. Had they stopped the sequence? He tried to call out, online his optics, but nothing was responding. He couldn't see, hear, or feel anything. And Rewind panicked. He felt terror filling his chassis, surrounding his spark. It was like being lost in the galaxy again, only much worse.   
'Chromedome!' He tried to scream, but couldn't. He tried to flail his arms, tried to reach out for something – anything -, but couldn't. Rewind couldn't tell if anything was moving. Was he dead? Had his circuits fried? Maybe it had been overzealous to try and re-absorb all his data, when he was still so fragile. Maybe...

“Rewind?” Chromedome asked gently, however, unable to hide the panic in his voice. Rewind spluttered static, trying to call his endura's name. “Shh, it's alright, you're safe.” He sighed, cupping the Archivist's faceplates and tenderly stroking them.   
“He took on too much data at once. His systems aren't damaged, and they'll reboot shortly.” Ratchet informed them.   
Good, he wasn't dead, or injured. This eased the panic that had been clenching his spark tightly. “Just relax.” Chromedome's voice came again, and Rewind felt himself being pulled into Chromedome's arms. He gave a static-laced sigh, nestling into the other.   
“Take him back to your habsuite. Get some rest, Rewind.”   
Rewind nodded a bit jerkily, his frame already preparing for recharge. 

“Chromedome?” Rewind called, onlining his optics. The habsuite was dark, and he could barely make anything out.   
“Right here,” Came the reply, and Rewind rolled over, the pleasant glow of Chromedome's visor filling his vision. And, the unpleasant stab of a processor ache, filling his helm.   
“Oohhg...” He groaned, curling back up.  
“Glad I turned the lights off...” Chromedome chuckled weakly, snuggling Rewind close, gently rubbing his helm. “Did you remember anything? You... kinda gave us all a scare.”  
“What happened?” Rewind asked.   
“You fell over and kinda... went on the fritz. Jerking around, sputtering gibberish... They cut the feed, but we were worried... Yeah.” He sighed. “That something had went really wrong...”   
“Yeesh.” Rewind hummed. “But, yeah. I remembered something important.” He grinned.   
“What was it?” Chromedome asked, curious.   
“I remembered you.” He replied, gently nuzzling their masks together. 

~~~

Epilogue: It took several more visits, much more controlled this time, before Rewind had successfully re-assimilated all his data. However, after all was said and done, he and Chromedome returned to normalcy, or, as normal as you can get on the Lost Light.   
However, the little Archivist got a feeling that something... and not any usual somethings, was bothering his endura. He chose to ignore it, though, finding a menagerie of reasons as to why Chromedome might be a bit... off.   
One may never know...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Baby-mini-slight cliffhanger anyone?   
> Might do a sequel.   
> I made sure to tie up everything IMPORTANT, however, I am leaving some wiggle room because I do have an idea for a possible 1-shot sequel.   
> Peace and love you guys! Hope you enjoyed this!  
> and congrats to me on my first finished fanfic (not counting oneshots).

**Author's Note:**

> I might continue this in a series, depends on popularity and stuff.
> 
> EDIT 9/3/13:  
> I am definitely continuing this, and I will finish it. It's only got 3 chapters so yeah. I have the second planned out, and am writing this, as I also write... eh... this. Haha.


End file.
